Rewriting Futures
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Sequel to 'Rewriting Determination'. Without Madara, Orochimaru, or the Akastuki to worry about anymore Saiya, Itachi, Sasori, and Sasuke are starting their normal lives in Konoha, but how normal will it be when they still have so much to do? Rated: M for laters chapters. OCxSasori
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the sequel to Rewriting Determination.**

***grins***

**I had good help from Karkatsbabe for several ideas to get the story going.**

**I don't own anything over than the OC.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Saiya stood besides the brothers and Sasori as they looked at the state of the main house with raised eyebrows. It looked like it hadn't been touched and only needed to be dusted. She looked at Itachi and Sasuke as they seemed to be off in their memories and sighed when she sent a glance to Sasori, who shrugged and motioned for her to move, then nodded and took a few steps forward to be in front of the group. That seemed to snap the two back to the present and watched as Saiya pulled her long black hair up into a high ponytail, "I know this will be difficult for you both but you know that we need to do this, right?" They nodded hesitantly as she continued, "Do you know if there's any dusting rags, brooms and any type of cleaner around?"

Sasuke looked lost while Itachi nodded and motioned for them to follow him as he led them to a long hallway and opened a door to the closet and stepped aside. Saiya grinned and took out a broom, handing it to Sasuke and ignoring the indignant look he sent her, took out several rags and cleaner and divided them among Itachi, Sasori, and herself.

Before they started, she sent Itachi and Sasuke a calm look, "Your parents' room?" She left it at that and waited as the pained looks crossed their faces and shook their heads. She nodded, "Will you show me?" she asked looking at the younger raven.

Itachi sent her a look but she shook her head as she followed Sasuke quietly until they stopped outside a room. His hand shook when he reached for the door slat, nightmares flashing past his eyes until a warm hand rested on his gently. His eyes snapped to her calm ones, seeming to realize where he was and together, they gently opened the door. Saiya wasn't sure what she was expecting and neither was Sasuke but when they peered into a normal looking room, besides the dust covering everything, there was nothing else to see.

He let out the breath he had been holding and watched as this new girl, that seemed to worm her way into their world, walk softly around then opened the rice paper doors to outside and began to gently place picture frames on the bed and cleaned the dresser completely before she carefully cleaned each picture and placed them back to where they were before. He noticed she never made a sound as she cleaned, but seemed to hold everything sacred that she touched.

She took the pillows and bedding outside to beat the dust off then easily remade the bed before moving to the various weapons that rested in their mounts. Sasuke looked to his left when he heard footsteps to see his brother beside him and noticed the red head further down the hallway cleaning a bookshelf, then looked back as Saiya walked over to the weapons and cleaned each one before laying them on the bed to clean the mounts before replacing the weapons.

Sighing softly and wiping the sweat from her forehead, she glanced over to see the two standing there quietly and smiled. "Can I see the broom?" she asked with her hand outstretched. The young raven nodded mutely as he walked closer for her to retrieve said item then started from the corner closest to the door and made her way towards the outside, easily cleaning out from under the bed and nightstand until she reached the outside walkway, sweeping the dust onto a piece of cloth she had laid out when she dusted the linen and gathered it up after wiping her feet then walked back into the room, leaving the door open to let the stale air out. She glanced up and blinked as Itachi and Sasuke watched her every movement, "What?" Itachi shook his head with a smile as Sasuke continued to stare at her, "Do I have dust on me? Why are you still staring at me?"

Sasuke shook his head a few times as he took the broom back from her, "No," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair gently, "What do you plan on doing now?"

She sent the two a grin making them nervous, "Well, I could always start cleaning your rooms out now."

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

She chuckled, "I doubt your clothes will still fit you. For now, would you wear something of Itachi's? I can't stand seeing you wearing that stripper's outfit any longer."

Itachi laughed as Sasuke bristled, "Strippers outfit?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "How much do you wanna bet that your clothes are only being held up by that purple rope?"

She went to reach for it when he jumped back and grumbled about cleaning his room as she laughed then looked at Itachi, who had a small smile, "Thank you."

She blinked confused, "For what? Trying to strip your little brother?"

He snorted and shook his head, "No. For helping him start to act like he use to. And for helping us," he said as he motioned to the now clean room.

Saiya smiled, "Don't worry about it. And since Sasuke has nothing else to fuel his anger, he has nothing to do other than go back to how he was." She chuckled as they watched Sasori try to clean a picture frame on the wall and almost drop it, then looked back up at the other raven, "Why don't you go find some clothes for your brother? There has to be some around here for him. I'm going to help Sasori before he decides to break something on purpose."

Itachi chuckled and began to walk towards his old room when he was stopped by a warm hand on his arm. He turned halfway to see Saiya watching him intently; "It'll take some time for him to come around completely. We both know that." He nodded as she grinned, "When we get done cleaning, lets meet in the kitchen." He raised an eyebrow as she snickered when they noticed Sasuke and Sasori watching them intently and spoke louder as she looked between the three, "After we finish cleaning, meet in the kitchen. We need to make a list of things we'll need to buy like food and clothes."

Sasori nodded as Sasuke walked out, "When will we start on the other houses?"

She thought for a minute, "How about we wait a few days and just rest? We can make notes of what needs to be repaired for now, then we can buy what's needed. But before anything like that can happen, we need to restock the food or we'll all starve," she held her hand up to silence the group, "And I do not want to eat out all the times, thank you very much."

Itachi and Sasori nodded as they went back to what they were doing while Sasuke watched her intently, catching Saiya's attention. She walked over to him and glanced briefly into his room then looked at the raven as he studied her, "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked confused and tilted her head.

He shrugged out his shoulder as she walked into the room and began to take the linen outside his room to clean. "This," he motioned to her as she had walked back in the room to remake the bed, "How can you just take on this roll so easily?"

A light bulb seemed to go off in Saiya's head as she made a small 'o' with her mouth then sighed as she motioned to the bed for him to sit down. When he didn't move, she huffed and pulled him over to sit down beside her where she kept a firm hold on his wrist. "I've had to take care of myself since I was 14. My parents didn't want anything to do with my brother or me and left us. They just packed up and left us in the house with a large bank account and that was it. My brother was a few years older than me and took on jobs to take care of us but it got too much for him. He left when I was 17 and I haven't seen him since." She let go of his wrist when she felt his muscles relax and looked ahead of them with distant eyes, "I've had to do as much as I could to lighten the load for him but he still left. It hadn't been easy but I grew use to it."

He watched as she blinked away the tears that had started to form, "Are you nii-san's age?"

She sat there and thought for a minute then shook her head, "Nope. I'm older."

He blinked as he studied her face while she grinned at his confusion, "You don't look older than him."

"I'll take that complement and beat you to the guessing game," she chuckled, "I'm 28, remember?" He stared in disbelief as she laughed, "I'm serious! Here, c'mon," she stood up and pulled him up with her, "I'll help you clean." He shook his head as she started dusting off his bedside table while he started to sweep the dust from under the bed, "Hey Sasuke?"

He grunted as he stood up straight from the bed, "What?"

Her eyes never left the picture of him and his brother she was cleaning very gently. He could see her reflection and stared at the tears that gathered in her eyes as she softly trailed a finger over their faces, then looked over her shoulder at him with teary eyes but gave a smile, "Give your brother a chance, okay? He's trying so hard for you to have a good life."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**It lets me know what you guys think of my stories~**


	2. Chapter 2

He was taken back by her and looked down quickly to start sweeping again. She continued cleaning, not expecting a reply when she heard a soft, "I know," and looked over to send him a bright smile then laughed when he started to blush as she moved on to clean the next thing.

Unknown to the two, Sasori and Itachi had been outside the room and were now back in the large sitting area to finish cleaning. "She has this knack to get everyone to like her doesn't she?" Sasori grumbled as Itachi nodded in agreement.

"She does," he sighed, quietly thanking her for that little glimpse of his brother he needed to see to know that there was hope. "What she doesn't know is that she's acting so much like our mother use to and its confusing Sasuke."

Sasori stopped and looked over, "Really?"

Itachi nodded, "Even if he doesn't fully trust me again," he sighed then chuckled, "once he eats her cooking, she'll always have his favor. She's over ten years older than him and I think," he seemed to make sure what he was saying before he continued, "he may see her as a mother figure before it's over with."

The red head blinked then chuckled, "You think so?"

Itachi nodded as Sasori finished his area and they sat down, "He's very protective and will probably try to keep anyone from hurting her if he feels that strongly."

Sasori snorted, "She doesn't need to be protected."

"We all know that, but until we can fully relax here we need to make sure she's safe," the raven concluded.

The puppet master nodded in agreement as he remembered the hateful looks they had received while Tsunade was telling the village that the four of them were going to be living at the compound. It took a lot of convincing from Tsunade and a few others that Itachi was innocent, Sasuke wasn't out for vengeance any longer, Sasori swore off his past, and Saiya wasn't there to kill them all before they could walk down the street without getting strange looks from everyone.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "She'll need to be trained."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Their heads snapped to the doorway to see Tsunade standing there with Kakashi behind her. "I want to make sure she can defend herself so I want Kakashi to train her." Sasori stood up slowly followed by Itachi as the raven stepped forward calmly.

No one noticed the two quietly peeking around the corner to see what was going on before she pulled the young raven back and put her finger to her lips as he nodded then listened carefully.

"We agree she needs to be trained Tsunade-sama," Itachi began, "but no one knows the limits of her skills like we do."

The blonde woman nodded, "I'm aware of that, but I want Kakashi to monitor her progress."

Sasuke blinked and quickly grabbed at Saiya pulling her back before she got herself killed, as wrapping an arm around her stomach and a hand over her mouth as he kept her to him quietly.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," Sasori began with narrowed eyes then both he and Itachi spoke, "We're training her."

Saiya and Sasuke froze, looked at eachother stunned and blinked a few times before they quickly looked back around the corner to see the equally stunned looks on Tsunade and Kakashi's face. They were thankful that Sasuke's hand was still on her mouth or they would have been found out when she snorted and tried to laugh. He shook his head and pulled her further back and to his room where he gave her a pillow to shove her face in and have her giggling fit while he rolled his eyes and smirked.

Sasori and Itachi sent eachother a smirk, knowing she couldn't help herself, then the older Uchiha spoke up, "We will train her. I'll train her with genjutsu while Sasori trains her with everything else. Kakashi can watch her training and report back to you."

The red head nodded and looked at the blonde woman, "She'll be more comfortable if it was us anyways. We've been around her since she first came here."

Tsunade looked like she wanted to argue some more when Kakashi spoke up, "They're right Tsunade-sama. It would made everything easier if I just supervised."

She rolled her eyes, "And what will Team 7 be doing while this is going on?"

He smiled, at least from what they could tell, "They'll be with us."

"Oh goody," came a disgruntled voice followed by a yelp. Everyone looked to see Sasuke pick Saiya up, quickly cover her mouth, and carry her back to his room kicking and cursing the whole way until the door shut.

Itachi and Sasori chuckled while the other two looked confused. Sasori smirked, "That's normal for her."

"I have to request that no one interfere with her training once we start," Itachi began, getting their attention again, "You and Team 7 need to act like you're not there at all or it will distract her."

Sasori nodded, "She can get distracted easily."

"What are you doing?" they looked down the hallway at where they heard Sasuke's strained voice. There was a small snicker followed by silence then, "SAIYA!"

"I was right!" she bolted out of the room laughing hysterically, running past Itachi and Sasori, "Itachi get your brother some clothes."

Sasori caught her in his chakra strings and brought her back while she huffed to catch her breath. Itachi looked confused, "What did you do Saiya?"

"The rope," she laughed between breaths as Itachi's eyes widen in shock and was about to speak more when Sasuke came stomping down the hallway, his white top off his body and holding his clothes tightly around his hips while he glared looking for his victim until he found her. She glanced at the red head and spoke quickly, "Lemme go. Lemme go. Lemme go!"

The moment his chakra left her, she was out the kitchen door with the younger raven following close behind while she laughed, then ran back in until she almost collapsed beside Sasori. Sasuke ran back in, barely out of breath and not even putting his full energy into it when everyone noticed her eyes flash and her hand held up making the younger Uchiha's legs freeze. He tried to move his feet but almost fell over until he caught his balance and watched her carefully.

She got a few more laughs out of her system before she tried to catch her breath, "Calm down okay. I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. If it makes you feel any better, as soon as I realized it was they were falling I started running." He grunted and tried to move again as Itachi watched on amused. "Promise you won't hurt me and I'll let you move."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Why would I hurt you?"

"You won't?" she blinked confused.

He sighed, keeping his hold on what was left of his clothes, "I wasn't going to hurt you."

She let her hand fall to her said as he eyes went back to normal then sighed tiredly, "Well, since these two are gonna train me, I take it you're going to watch too?" When he shrugged, she rolled her eyes and smirked, "Fine with me, just don't fight with the others or I'll make you all stay frozen until I feel like it." He took her seriously and nodded as he walked off and went to a different room, shutting the door behind him. Saiya looked around, "Who's room did he go in?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mine," Itachi spoke up as he steadied Saiya when she swayed.

She nodded in understanding then sighed, "Got paper and something to write with? We need to make a grocery list remember?" They nodded as Itachi told her where to find said items and watched as she went about looking in every cabinet and fridge, writing down everything that would be needed then went on the hunt for Sasuke. She didn't open the door but knocked, "Tell me what foods you don't like or like. I'm making the list."

Tsunade and Kakashi watched everything amused as Saiya continued to write down what Sasuke told her then nodded. She walked back into the room and had Itachi write down what he didn't like. She looked at the red head, "I'm fine with anything if it was like your first meal."

Itachi nodded in agreement as she wrote down some more things to the shopping list then grinned and handed it to the raven while Sasuke walked back into the room wearing a pair of Itachi's pants and shirt. He looked at the list with the others as Saiya grinned, "I just don't know where to get everything and I have no money from this place."

That seemed to dawn on all of them as Tsunade cleared her throat, gaining their attention, "Since you're now part of Konoha, we'll give you an allowance to help you get by."

Sasori shook his head, "Since we're staying here for now, we don't have to worry about bills and the things she needs to buy, I'll pay for."

Itachi sent him a smirk as Saiya gapped at him, "Hell no you're not! I am not going to be a freeloader."

He rolled his eyes and caught her chin before she could say anything else and stared at her shocked blue eyes, "It's not freeloading when I'm doing it on my own free will. Understand?"

She nodded dumbly as he let go and backed up, quietly wondering why Itachi kept sending the red head a knowing smirk then grumbled as she crossed her arms, "I still hate it."

"We've already told you," Itachi began, saving Sasori from taping her mouth shut, "there's nothing for you to worry about if you would just cook for us until we can get some of the other houses fixed up."

Tsunade sighed as she seemed to understand that there was no arguing with them and left with Kakashi following leaving the four to decide what to do next.

After a few minutes, Saiya sighed and grabbed the paper, "Come on you guys." When they gave her weird looks she laughed, "You don't expect to stay in those clothes all the time do you? And we need to get these things on the list so we don't starve if you want me to start on food soon. Besides," she continued as they pulled their shoes on and began to walk out of the main house, "I still don't know where the stores are and I need to get some clothes too please."

It didn't take nearly as long for them all to buy the clothes they needed, even with the many scathing glares Saiya sent towards Sasori for paying for her things, before their arms were laden with groceries. Each making sure that they remembered where all the stores were until Saiya noticed a place that sold tools, lumber, and other things they would need and grinned, "Gimme a minute." They sent her a look as she quickly walked over to the owner with a smile, "Hello."

He looked up and blinked when he recognized the woman as the one Tsunade had introduced earlier that morning and nodded, "Can I help you?"

"Yup!" she grinned and fished through her pockets, which was quite difficult with her arms full of bags, then cheered as she managed to pull the paper free and giving it to the man. "We're going to be repairing all the homes in the Uchiha district." He raised an eyebrow as she continued, "I know there's more houses than the four of us need but I can't stand to see so many bad memories. This is a ruff guess of the things we'll need to start with on the first house."

He looked over the list and blinked a few times at all the detailed instructions for the roofing and flooring, along with all the various things needed like hammers, a lot of nails, and large round stepping stones. He stared at her confused as she grinned proudly, "We're starting on my house first! I want it to be something I'll be proud of."

The man studied her then glanced to the other three that were watching here. Sasuke was grinning, Itachi chuckled, and Sasori shook his head even though there was a small twitch to his lips. The owner came to the conclusion that this woman was the one holding them all together, then went over the list one more time and chuckled at some of the notes to the side and little cartoon drawings, "I can get these for you, but it'll take some time with the detailing you're wanting."

She smiled happily, blue eyes shinning, "I completely understand. I'm not going to rush you and there be a mistake."

He chuckled, "Finally. Someone that understands these things take time. My name's Haru, come back by in a few days and I'll give you a definite time and price."

"Name's Saiya, and I'm the one taking care of them," she thumbed back to the group that scoffed at her while she stuck her tongue at them then snickered as she turned back to the gray haired man, "Thanks. You'll see me soon."

With that she went back to the group, picking on them as the old man shook his head and started on her order.

"What were you doing brat?" Sasori glanced at her.

She huffed, wishing that she had pulled her hair up, "Before we had left, I noticed a house that was in nice shape and looked over everything then made a list of things needed for it." She looked at Itachi and Sasuke, "I want it to be my house."

They looked at eachother as Itachi chuckled, "It's okay Saiya, pick whichever you want."

She beamed at him happily as they finally made it back to the main house and sighed when they sat everything down, "Glad we're back. I couldn't stand those fangirls following us any longer." They sent her a look as she blinked, "You didn't notice them? None of them?" When they shook their heads she laughed, "Sasuke, you're losing your touch. They started following us not too long after we started looking at the clothes."

He shuddered as they put everything away, Saiya and Sasori staying in two of the guest rooms, then returned to the kitchen where the last rays of sun were streaking through the window to give everything a warm, inviting, sleepy glow.


	4. Chapter 4

Saiya looked at the three standing near her until they were all studying eachother until she noticed something wrong and stepped up to Itachi making him stare at her. "You're no longer classified as a rogue nin, right?" He nodded as the other two noticed what she was getting at, "Stay still then, kay?" He nodded mutely again, wondering where she was going with this, as he watched her reach up like she was giving him a hug and carefully untied the hitai-ate, pulling it away and gently fixing his hair. He blinked as she place the scratched item in his hands and nodded after she studied him again, "Do whatever you feel is right with it, but don't put it back on okay? You have no more reasons to where this one."

He thought carefully then handed it to Sasuke, who blinked surprised with wide eyes as he looked between the item and his brother before passing a glance to Saiya. He got a determine look and walked outside with the others following, curious. He tossed it on a patch of dirt and lit it on fire until nothing was left except for the metal that was glowing a hot red. His onyx eyes looked at Saiya, "How small can you make it?" She raised an eyebrow as her eyes began to glow a bright blue making all three of their breaths hitch as her pupils dilated then lifted her hand at the item, making it float around eye level, then curled her fingers into a fist. The metal twisted and crumpled like it was paper until she clenched her fist tightly and the ball of metal began to shrink until it was half the size of a bean in a matter of seconds, then reached out her hand for the floating object to land. She turned around and looked at the three as her eyes went back to normal and handed the small thing to Sasuke as they studied it, then walked back inside and watched as he threw it away.

Saiya sent Itachi a quick smile as Sasuke nodded happy with his decision then watched as Sasori and Itachi sat at the table then joined then and watched with a raised eyebrow as Saiya quickly went about pulling out pots, pans, and a steamer then started gathering the food while she hummed in her own little world. It didn't take long for the pork and vegetables to cook as she made some type of soup along with rise and tea. The smell had Sasuke's stomach growling at not having a decent meal since he had left Konoha.

They watched as she poured the vegetables in with the pork then drizzled some sweet sauce in with it, stirring everything around. The steamer went off and she quickly scooped the rice out into a large bowl before doing the same thing with the soup. That's when they noticed another pot on the stove as she turned the eye off for the pork and began to fish out the stuffed dumplings that floated to the surface.

She cast a glance at the table then blinked, "Unless you guys want to eat off the table and with your hands, we need plates."

They looked at eachother then Sasuke sighed and went to get everything and set the table while Saiya placed the bowls and pan with the meat on the table, pouring tea for everyone when she was through.

She sat down and looked around grinning, "Our first meal without having to worry about anything other than the occasional fangirl for Sasuke." She snickered as she received a glare, "I think I can handle this." They filled their plates and began to eat. Her and Itachi watched as Sasuke took a few bites of his food, then chuckled when his eyes widened and he began to eat a little faster. Saiya caught his hand, stopping the chopsticks midway to his mouth, where he sent her a confused look. "Slow down, it's not going to run away and we're not going to steal it," she grinned as he blushed but continued to eat while Sasori sent Itachi a grin.

Sasuke grumbled after he swallowed what he had in his mouth, "We didn't exactly have the best of food over there."

That had them quiet as Itachi looked down at his food pained. Saiya sighed then thumped their foreheads, except for Sasori since she couldn't reach across the table to him, "Don't make those faces around me. I saved your asses so you won't have to worry about that again."

She grinned with her eyes closed, proud of herself until she felt something catch her cheek and pull making her jump and try to get the hand off. Sasuke grinned, "Don't go getting full of yourself. And I don't care of you move to the other end of Konoha, you're cooking from now on."

He let go and she rubbed her sore cheek gently, sending Itachi a quick smirk then tossed a small piece of one of the vegetables at the younger raven, "Telling me not to get full of myself. You're acting awful arrogant you little punk." He caught the offending object then launched it back at her, making her yelp and fall out of her chair while the others laughed. She pulled herself up back into her chair and grumbled, "Laugh all you want assholes, you're cleaning the dishes tonight." That got them quiet as she snickered and continued eating with a grin, watching as Sasuke filled his plate with more food until they all couldn't eat any more then stood to place the leftovers in the fridge when a thought hit her and looked over to the red head, "You haven't worked on your puppets since the first day I was brought here, have you?"

He shook his head in realization then left to his room quietly. She looked at the brothers as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, "I'll wash, one of your dry, and the other put the dishes up okay?" She started filling the sink as they looked at eachother and Itachi watched as Sasuke walked quietly to the other side of Saiya where there were already dishes waiting to be rinsed. He smiled at the scene that reminded him so much of their mother and himself when he was younger until he was snapped back to the present when a few drops of water landed on his face and a couple of snickers came from the two. He wiped his face and shook his head, drying and putting away everything. Itachi couldn't help but let a small smile fall into place as the image of their new family in his mind. Even though she wasn't blood related, Saiya was so much like a sister and a mother to both. Sasuke sent Itachi a knowing look while Saiya was scrubbing away at a stubborn spot on the pan. He glanced at her then looked back to his little brother and nodded. They would protect her.

Her little shout of victory had their attention as she finally had the pan clean until they heard a small yell from the bedrooms, "What are you yelling about brat?"


	5. Chapter 5

Saiya looked over her shoulder to see the red head standing in the entrance with his arms crossed, "Nothing, I just thought I found your sense of humor but sadly it was just some dust on the counter." He narrowed his eyes with the look of getting her when she put her hands deep in the water, "You do anything and I'll give you a bath."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he stalked closer while she cupped her hands and tossed the water at him. He didn't dodge quick enough and growled as his hair hung down as she giggled then started laughing while she dried her hands with a towel. Itachi sighed, it seemed she wanted to get him back for the water he and Deidara had dumped on her before. Sasori stood there fuming with his hands clenched until he caught the laughing girl with his chakra strings and made her walk a little closer to him and halting her laughter while he let go.

She noticed how deep of red his hair was that hung down in front of his brown eyes. Her blue eyes followed a few of the water droplets that made a trail down his face, following the side of his neck where she could easily see his pulse throb a few times then watched as the droplets disappeared behind his wet shirt that clung to his toned body tightly.

The stunned look on her face was easy to see but Sasuke knew what that heated look in her stormy blue eyes meant as he sent his brother a look, who nodded, and looked back in time to see a small blush dusting her cheeks as she swallowed thickly from the not so innocent thoughts that played along with images. Her hands started to shake as she tried to stay still when heat pooled into her lower stomach. Sasori watched the change in amusement as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes seemed to deepen in colour with the sudden hit of lust and she tried to shake her head clear, bolting to her room cursing to herself quite loudly.

Sasuke smirked while he leant against the counter's edge and Itachi chuckled at the Saiya's predicament then looked at the red head, "It looks like you can make her as flustered as she can you." Sasori narrowed his eyes at the raven while he continued, "When do you think she'll realize everything?"

"A while," Sasori shook his head.

Sasuke looked between the two then headed towards his room, "That was almost the same look the fangirls give me." They watched as he stopped and looked back at them, "She knows. The question isn't when she'll realize everything. It's if she'll act on it," then continued to his room leaving the older two to think.

The next morning they came to the conclusion that Saiya wasn't going to act on anything as she acted like nothing had happened the previous day that had her flustered when they all woke up and made it into the large sitting area where she was laying in the floor with her arms and legs spread out and staring at the ceiling muttering to herself. They watched when her eyes would glow as her hand lifted and a small soft ball floated into the air above her head and she concentrated on it going higher then lower as she seemed to be talking to herself, oblivious to the three watching her. This went on for a few more minutes until one of them cleared their throats making her blink and lose her concentration, the ball falling on her forehead as a result while she looked over at them with a questioning look, "Yes?"

"You should start your training," Itachi began as she stood up and straightened out her clothes, which consisted of a black tank top and a pair of black shorts.

She sighed but nodded, "I figured it would be soon. Let's go." She motioned with her hand and they led the way to the training grounds with her and Sasori following behind, not really knowing where they were located. Itachi led them to a large open area and motioned for her to stand out there while she looked around, "I thought Kakashi was suppose to be monitoring. How will he know we're here?"

A sudden poof behind her had Saiya jumping away and whirling around with her eyes glowing as the person grunted in slight pain when the air grew thicker around them. They soon heard the sound of several pairs of footsteps and turned to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sai standing there watching everything quietly. The blonde chuckled, "I guess that'll teach you to quit popping up behind people. Huh Kakashi-sensei?"

Saiya's head snapped to the person she had frozen and gapped, quickly letting up as her eyes went back to normal. The silver haired nin sighed slightly then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't think you'd react like that."

She crossed her arms and snorted, "You would too when you've been around Hidan and Madara constantly."

He nodded some as he motioned the group to join them then motioned to the snickering blonde, "This is Naruto and that's Sakura." She nodded as he pointed to the last person, "And this is the newest member to Team 7, Sai."

The boy went to open his mouth when Saiya gave a sinister grin, "Make a nickname for me and I'll pull your tongue out." He stopped and stared at her, calculating if she was telling the truth when she continued, "I'm sure you guys were listening to Tsunade yesterday. I already know who you are and everything about you."

"How can we believe you?" Sakura questioned as she sent a quick glance between Naruto and Sasuke before looking back at the woman.

Saiya shrugged, "Believe me or not but why do you think I said anything about your tongue Sai?" His eyes seemed to widen the slightest bit as she grinned, "Did you get the mark removed now that Danzo has been captured?" The others looked confused as he nodded slowly while she smiled and nodded, "Good."

She looked over to Naruto and snickered as he watched her curiously, "Why don't you guys go sit down so we can start my sad excuse of training?"

He blinked, "Why do you say it like that?"

"I have no training what-so-ever, different world, different way of living. But my 'gift' started when I was a lot younger and apparently Madara did some research and found a way to get me to try and use me," she snorted with narrowed eyes at one of the scrolls Sasori kept with him, "Look where that got him." They had all agreed that it was safer to keep the scrolls with Madara, Orochimaru, and Kabuto with him at all times so they wouldn't fall into an enemies hands, even if they wouldn't be able to summon them.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi stepped forward and gave her a pouch, helping her attach it to her right thigh then placed several kunai and shuriken in it. She stared between him, the objects, and the other two guys that lived with them and tilted her head, "Is it a good idea to give me sharp objects?" Sasuke chuckled while the others looked confused at the nervous look that Sasori was sending Itachi. She caught the look and bit her lip, "Seriously, you guys know me. I'm not the safest around sharp objects."

The older raven shook his head and stepped back, "You won't need as much training with genjutsu since your eyes will stop it."

"How do you know?" she asked suspiciously then gapped when he looked away, "You tried to get me with Tsukuyomi!"

He nodded as she huffed and crossed her arms, then sighed, "I did it back at the base to see if you would be immune to Madara's attacks." She let her arms drop sullenly but sent him a smile forgiving him as he went on, "Sasori and myself will be teaching you to channel your chakra."

"Huh?" she scrunched her nose up cutely, earning a laugh from Naruto but a bang was heard as they looked over to see that Sakura had hit him over the head. Saiya rolled her eyes, "You'll give him permanent brain damage if you keep hitting him, Sakura."

Naruto rubbed his sore head as Sakura looked away with a huff. Kakashi sighed, "Tsunade said if you were to be here, you have to be quiet. This will be harder for her since they weren't trained at all like we were."

"Way to build the confidence Kakashi," Saiya rolled her eyes. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head as he and Itachi walked over to sit in the shade of the tree further away from Team 7, much to Naruto's disappointment and Sakura's displeasure. Saiya noticed this but didn't say anything when she turned back to see Sasori staring at her with narrowed eyes and blinked, taking a small step back and stuttered when she noticed the kunai he held in his hand, "Y-You guys remember when I was paired up against Itachi, r-right?"

Sasuke looked confused and glanced between the three before finally stopping on his brother, "What did you do?"

He looked away ashamed as Saiya was still backing away from the red head, "Before Sasori healed me, I think it was a concussion, broken ribs, and a broken collarbone." She didn't look away to know the younger raven was glaring at the older, "Don't you dare get mad at him Sasuke or I'll make you cook your own food for a week. He was just doing what he was ordered to. I wasn't mad at him then nor am I mad at him now."

Sasuke let his eyes slide over to the raven-haired girl and sighed, "That's a low blow and you know it."

Naruto looked at Sasuke then Saiya before he looked over to Sakura, "She's good."

Sasori started to increase the length of his steps, "What are you going to do when you can't you your eyes?"

She snorted, still keeping the same distance between them, "As long as there's air, I'll be able to use it."

"And when you can't see to know who's friend or foe?" he asked curiously.

Her eyes narrowed, flashing just the slightest, and hissed, "Then everyone's going to be a victim."

He stopped when he noticed the slightly crazed panicked look in her eyes and put the kunai away slowly. She watched him until she seemed to snap back to reality and blink several times before she looked around at the stunned faces. Itachi heaved a small sigh and looked at Kakashi, "This is why we are training her. We know her past and when to stop."

Saiya looked down and sighed until she heard Sasori walk closer, glancing up to see him motion for her to sit and did so with him sitting across from her. She stared as he watched her intently, "Do you normally feel any energy when you're not using the air?" She thought for a minute then shook her head. He sighed and rubbed his temples, "We know that putting you in a dangerous situation won't help."

"Actually," she started, getting everyone's attention, "I knew Itachi wasn't attacking me because he wanted to. So I didn't fight back on purpose."

Everyone blinked as Sasori smacked his face and growled, "And you're just _now_ telling us this?"

She shook her head, "Before I had passed out, I told Itachi I knew he was doing everything for Sasuke and didn't want to fight him." Sasori sent Itachi a slight glare before taking a deep breath and standing up, making Saiya jump up as well when she seen the kunai in his hand and paled, "Don't. I don't want to fight you."

"We're not going to wait for an enemy to show up and see if your chakra's released while fighting them," he grunted as he took a fighting stance while she watched with slightly wide eyes. He lunged before she had the chance to blink, making her gasp and jump away quickly. She realized he was serious and going for killing blows while she dodged attacks and tried to get a kunai from her pouch Itachi gave her. Her eyes never left him as he kept getting closer, aiming for her neck or stomach.

She dodged another kick as the others watched on quietly. Itachi looked on with pained eyes as Sasuke clenched his hands tightly, they all could see the tears in her scared eyes as she finally got a weapon out and blocked his attack for her neck. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the tears and tried to ignore the pang in his chest and growled when he jumped back then lunged for another kick, "Fight back!"

Saiya twisted away at the last second but he caught her ponytail and pulled her back, keeping a tight grip as he made her stand on her knees and bowed her backwards baring her neck and tear-stained face for everyone to see as she choked back a sob, "I don't want to fight you!"


	7. Chapter 7

His other hand with the kunai, came down for her neck as the others jumped up screaming until Saiya twisted as much as she could away from the weapon at the last second, getting a small scratch on the side of her neck. She quickly punched his stomach and swept her legs to knock his out from under him, making Sasori let go as he fell at an awkward angle. She rolled away and jumped to her feet with a kunai held tightly in her shaking hand. Sasori got up and lunged for the crying girl but his attack was blocked by her kunai and held her place. He threw a punch but she ducked and sent one of her own for his stomach again but he blocked it with a grunt and called out, "One of you idiots better tell me when she's using any chakra!"

She landed a hit to his shoulder that was harder than before and staggered back as Sasuke laughed out, "She is now!"

"I noticed dumbass," he growled and tossed the kunai away while she did the same, sticking with hand-to-hand combat.

It didn't take long before they looked like they were dancing instead of fighting as they dodged and punched at eachother but neither one making a solid hit. They felt a spike in her chakra as she quickly launched herself at the red head, taking him off guard, and pinned him to the ground using only her physical strength to keep him there. He struggled and fought to get free for a minute before something landed on his right cheek then looked up to see her crying even harder and stopped moving. He sighed and relaxed his body as he watched her watery blue orbs stare down at him in pain, then notice the cut on her neck and looked away with guilt.

He let out a loud grunt when she fell against his chest, silently crying as he sat up with her in his lap and sighed, gently turning her head to the side to heal her neck then made her look at him. The red head waited patiently as she started to calm down then spoke, "I'm sorry for forcing you into that. It worked though," he pulled the collar of his shirt down to see a nice dark bruise starting to form where she had punched him and she let out a soft chuckle when she poked it and he winced.

Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding and slumped against Itachi while he relaxed too. He didn't expect the red head to try and literally slit her throat. He stood up, pulling his brother with him, and looked at Kakashi, "Tsunade-sama should be happy to know she can fight for herself now. It will still take time to teach her the rest but now she can use her chakra."

He nodded still slightly tense from the fight as he studied his students while Saiya and Sasori were walking slowly towards them all, each with a little bit of a limp here or there from the sore muscles. Naruto was watching Saiya worriedly, but grinned when she thumped the bruise on Sasori's shoulder. Sai had watched everything intently and was still quietly observing the two. Sakura glared as Sasori got closer to them, her hands shaking as she clenched them into fists.

Saiya caught sight of the look and knew why she was acting like that and waited to see what would happen. It didn't take long before she started to run the several feet that separated the two groups with her chakra infused fist pulled back to punch as the others called out for her. Saiya's eyes flashed an angry blue and stepped in front of the red head that was yelling at her to move but she wasn't listening and growled at the pink haired girl, "I won't let you hurt him." Itachi tensed when they felt the air pressure grow thicker as it moved until there was a wind that became stronger.

Sakura strained for breath as her eyes kept dancing between the two, trying to decide what to do but couldn't stop running in enough time as Saiya whirled around and pulled the red head into a tight hug and snapped her fingers. They could see her say something but couldn't hear it as the wind swept towards Sakura and slammed into her, sending her backwards until Kakashi caught her to dampen the blow and the wind slowed to a stop. Itachi and Sasuke shared a glance as Sasori stood there stunned while he looked at Saiya until she stepped back and smiled, her eyes no longer glowing but still a brilliant blue until they rolled into the back of her head and she dropped where she stood.

Thankfully, Sasori caught her then gently picked her up and looked at everyone, sending a hard look at the pink haired girl that was watching the blush leave his face as he cradled the black haired woman to him. He sighed, "We can't do more until she's built her energy back up." Sasuke stood up and nodded to Naruto and Kakashi then sent Sakura a slight glare before following the red head back to the house.

Itachi stayed behind and dusted some of the dirt form his clothes, "Tsunade-sama has cleared us of all of our past crimes. You cannot fault him for anything that he did to you or someone else before we came here any longer." He watched as Sakura fidgeted under his stare until he sighed tiredly, "Sasori is more than capable of protecting himself, even without his puppets. But Saiya sees all of us as her family and you just tried to attack one of them."

"Why is she so attached to him?" Naruto asked confused and still in slight awe of the power from that attack.


	8. Chapter 8

"When we brought her back with us, he and her shared a room. She respected his space and from what I could find out, she didn't do anything to aggravate him. He got accustomed to her. After Madara's death, she helped him through the whole night with the process of turning him into a puppet," the raven explained as he looked at the jounin.

Kakashi blinked, "Why did she have to help? He can do that on his own couldn't he?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, but it takes several days. They found out shortly after the process began, that Madara had a seal on him to bring him back to life if he died. She held him down and kept his eyes covered while Sasori removed the seal then she killed him again. That did it, and because he guided her through everything, they had finished by the time the sun came up the next morning."

He started to feel like he was telling a bedtime story as he looked their faces and when he looked at Naruto, he chuckled at the look he had but continued, "They passed out for the rest of the day. The Akatsuki disbanded after Madara's death. He had threatened to kill Pein and Konan, who wanted to leave. That afternoon we left, with Saiya's directions, and found Orochimaru's base. If we couldn't find Sasuke soon after entering, she was planning on killing everyone with one hit."

Sakura gulped as Naruto got closer with determined eyes, "Did she teach that bastard a lesson?"

"We found Kabuto first," Itachi answered seeing the looks of anger on their faces, "She stunned him and they turned him into a puppet while he was still alive." Their eyes widened as he spoke, "We found Orochimaru and Sasuke after and she toyed with the sannin until she froze him, yelled at Sasuke to be quiet and watch then knocked Orochimaru over." He shook his head, "She must have known something we didn't because when he tried to open him mouth, she cursed loudly and stomped her foot on his neck until there was a crack and they changed him."

He had a soft smile form, "She snapped at Sasuke and told him everything she knew of him." He looked at Naruto, who looked pained, "Don't beat yourself Naruto." The blonde looked confused, "The way she ranted at him reminded both of us of our mother. I see it, and I think Sasuke does too. One minute she's reminding us of Okaa-san, then the next she's snickering and picking fights with Sasuke like a sister." He looked at Kakashi, "You remember how she was yesterday. Her and Sasuke both were eavesdropping since the beginning."

He nodded with a laugh as he recalled then shook his head, "I'll go let Tsunade-sama know of her progress," then he looked at the teens, "Why don't you guys head home for now. I'll let you know when to show up here again." They seemed reluctant but nodded and headed off in different directions. Once they were all out of sight and hearing rance, he sighed deeply and looked back to Itachi, "I'm also telling Tsunade of Sakura's actions. She'll probably keep her at the hospital to help heal for the time being."

Itachi nodded slightly, "Five her a few days to rest. Then we'll all meet here and try again." He shook his head with a grin, "She'll be watched like a hawk and she'll be ready to get back out here by tomorrow before it's over with."

Kakashi chuckled, "Alright, I'll let everyone know."

The raven watched as the silver haired nin left in a puff of smoke and quickly made his way back home, only to stop outside the door to hear bickering then walked inside to see Sasuke sitting on top of Saiya with a smug look while Sasori watched in mild amusement. Itachi stayed quiet as his brother spoke, "Tell me what you said to him earlier."

Saiya shook her head and groaned, "No, and get off. You're heavy!"

Sasuke snorted at her attempts to get free and smirked, "Not until you tell me." The girl clamped her mouth shut as he leant forward, "Does it have anything to do with last night?" Her face started to grow red and her struggling resumed quickly.

Itachi watched this go on for a few more minutes before looking at Sasori, who seemed a little too smug for the present situation. The red head looked at Itachi's questioning face and grinned before Sasuke's captive got free and tried to escape. But Sasori caught her wrist and pulled her to sit in a nearby chair and grunted, "Don't overdo it. You still need to rest and let your chakra recharge."

She huffed with her arms crossed but nodded and stayed put as Itachi walked over and sat in another chair, "Kakashi's on his way to inform Tsunade of today's progress," he paused slightly, "and Sakura's actions." Saiya tensed and her hands shook while Sasuke, who was still in the floor, patted her knee gently and sent his brother a look to continue. "He said that she'll most likely be sent to help heal people at the hospital for the time being."

Sasuke took that pause of silence to continue questioning Saiya since she couldn't escape until she groaned and clamped her hands over her ears tightly to ignore him, which didn't work out too well when he easily pulled them off and kept repeating his question over as she got her hands free and stood quickly. Sasori was about to say something when she sent him a quick look that made his mouth snap back shut. Itachi and Sasuke both knew that look as she rounded on the younger raven that was now standing, "Enough Sasuke. I'm not going to tell you." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to get started on dinner. If you want to ask anyone, ask Sasori. He heard me and can tell you."

With that, she left the room with a huff and leaving three stunned men in her wake as they glanced at eachother. Itachi sent his brother a look, "She's had a long day. Just let it go for now. She'll say something when she's ready."

Sasuke nodded and sent Sasori a look but the red head lifted an eyebrow, "You're not getting anything from me either brat."

Sighing, Sasuke went into the kitchen to make it up to Saiya by helping with dinner, which she smiled happily and gave him something to do. Itachi chuckled and sat near Sasori as they watched the two work, "He definitely sees her as a mother." Sasori nodded as she showed the young raven the correct way to do something. Itachi looked at Sasori, who grinned back, and lifted an eyebrow curiously, "I know it was one word but what _did_ she say?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sasori chuckled and stood up with Itachi following, "Enough to know she won't be able to escape me for much longer." Itachi's other eyebrow lifted with the other as the red head watched Saiya cooking and picking on Sasuke while he tried to get back at her blushing from something that embarrassed him making her laugh more. Itachi watched as the other's brown eyes seemed to soften just the slightest, then blinked and looked at the raven with a smirk when the food was ready and table set. Itachi shook his head and sat down at the table with Sasuke while Saiya place the last few dishes down and sighed happily, only to blink when she couldn't move.

"What are you doing?" she sent Sasori a curious look as he made her walk around the table towards him while her mind was running a hundred miles in every direction to figure out what he was up to but that smirk was never a good thing as she got closer and he released his hold of her.

Itachi sent his brother a knowing smirk which was slowly creeping it's way onto the younger raven's face while Sasori looked at them, "You wanted to know what she said right?"

Saiya bit back an indignant huff for them talking like she wasn't even there, but gasped when he caught her around the waist and pulled her into his firm chest making her all but melt as the smell of spice and woods, like autumn, filled her nose and turned her brain into mush. He caught her chin in a firm grip as she looked up at him with clouded eyes and crashed his lips with hers in a searing kiss that sent heat straight to her lower stomach while her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

Sasuke stared with his mouth open as Itachi chuckled at the blushes on Sasori and Saiya's faces then began to fill his plate, muttering loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "It's about time one of them did something."

Sasori pulled away letting Saiya catch her breath while she tried to stay upright on wobbly legs as he looked at the two Uchiha's and smirked, "She said 'Mine'."

She finally got her bearings and shook her head, "I may have said that, but that doesn't mean you get the last word." When he gave her a confused look she chuckled, caught him by the back of the neck, and pulled him into a soul stealing kiss that easily pulled a groan from the red head but before he could respond, she pulled away with a wicked grin and pointed to the table, "Sit and eat before it gets cold."

She sauntered over to her seat proudly and began to eat while the other two watched between her and the stunned red head until he seemed to realize what had happened and growled, "Don't tease me."

Saiya winked at the brothers then laced her fingers and rested her chin gently on top of them with a knowing look, "You like it." He growled again and began to eat when she didn't say anything else until everyone was full and the dishes were put away. Itachi and Sasuke sent eachother a look then went to their bedrooms earlier than normal and left the two alone. Saiya stood as well, stretching, then made her way to her room with a flustered puppet master following closely behind her.

* * *

***clears throat***

**From here to the end will be a lemon. If you don't like them then skip to the last chapter and look for the page break to mark the safe place.**

**Thank you and enjoy~**

* * *

She smirked to herself as she made it to her room and left the door cracked just the slightest and made her way over to the dresser for her night clothes when she heard her door shut and the lock click in place. Her smirk stretched into a grin as she turned around, only to come face to face with the red head as he studied her carefully before she laughed and pulled him into a light kiss then began to walk away when he pulled her back with a grin, "Where do you think you're going?"

She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and tossed the hair bands to the side as she grinned, "I figured the bed would be more comfy."

He lifted an eyebrow but picked her up and carried her to said object and sat her down as she easily removed his shirt before he realized what she was doing and caught her hands, pulling her up into him as he discarded her top to join his in the floor. His eyes skimmed over the many scars on her body and held her hips as he rubbed small circles with his thumbs while she took in his lean body with a heated look that sent a jolt throughout his body.

She grinned and left a trail of kisses starting at his neck and worked her way down his chest to stop where a scar was over his heart. He pulled her back into a strong kiss then pushed her on the bed, following closely behind. Her half lidded eyes watched as he removed her of the rest of the clothing that blocked her from his hungry eyes. Saiya wasn't self-conscious and wasn't going to start now as she was being stared at so completely. She sighed, stretching her arms back up around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss that melted the two while her hands wandered down his back, leaving small scratches here and there until they stopped at his pants and pouted. He pulled back and looked at her face before he removed everything and began to place kisses and nips along her collarbone as she sighed happily.


	10. Chapter 10

He glanced up to see her eyes closed and head tilted back then moved lower to one of her breasts and began to nip and lick to see her reactions and he got some when her eyes flew open and she gasped, arching her back to feel more which he gladly granted and switched to the other one while his hand took up where his mouth had left off then suckled harder than before. Sasori felt a hand in his hair keeping him in place as she whimpered and squirmed, rubbing her bare body against his and receiving a groan in reply.

He could hear her heart pounding from being so close and trailed kisses further down her flat stomach to her right hip where he nipped gently making her buck her hips in response with a small moan. That sound was something that he wanted to hear more of then quickly stared leaving marks around her hip until she was a writhing mess and her glazed over eyes locked onto his heated ones and allowed himself to be pulled back up into another heated kiss as her hands traveled across his chest and back then seemed to stop at his hips. He didn't pay them any more attention when her tongue rubbed against his that sparked a battle for dominance that he was winning at until a small warm hand firmly grasped his straining member and he bucked into her tight fist, groaning and losing the battle as her tongue mapped his mouth while he was lost in the feeling of those soft touches until she pulled back to catch her breath.

She chuckled as she continued moving her hand, watching his eyes roll into the back of hid head and his hips thrust in time with her hand. He groaned when she pulled her hand away and watched his eyes slowly open and glare half-heartedly down at her while she smiled innocently up at him. He easily nudged her legs apart and pulled a gasp from her when he slid a single digit into her inviting heat and began to pump into her core then curled his finger and watched fascinated as her body bowed and quivered as she moaned loudly.

He continued, adding another finger and repeating the process until she was dripping and shaking so much from the pleasure she couldn't be held still. Her hand snapped down to still his wrist as he pulled free of her and nudged her legs further apart with one resting around his hips while he lined himself up and watched as she studied his face for a minute then smiled and pulled him into a scorching kiss, raking her nails down his back as he groaned and slammed into her all at once getting a strangled groan in response as her head fell back into the pillow from the slight pain but mostly pleasure that coursed throughout her every fiber.

Her hands shakily reached up to his cheeks and pulled him into a tender kiss, which he returned and waited until she was ready for him to move, but groaned when he felt her other leg wrap around his hips and rocked her hips firmly into his with a groan, "Move already." He looked at her as she rolled her eyes and grinned even with the thin layer of sweat covering her body, "I'm not going to break," she leant up and nipped his sweat-glistened neck and growled, "So move!"

With that, she bit his neck hard causing him to jerk closer, making her release her grip of his neck and moan softly at feeling so full. He chuckled then pulled back until he was almost completely out before snapping his hips forward roughly and groaning at the feeling of her heat gripping him so tightly then fluttering from time to time as he picked up his pace until Saiya was nothing more than a moaning mess, his name slipping past his lips like a mantra.

Sasori angled himself differently on the next thrust and watched fascinated as her eyes snapped open and the breath she had was knocked out of her. White danced around her vision as she gripped onto him tighter and whimpered, "Again." He took the hint when her body clenched around him and repeated his previous action and gained the same response, only stronger as she rocked her body fluidly against his while he groaned and buried his face in her neck.

His thrusts became erratic as he started to near his end and by the way Saiya's breathing kept hitching and her walls fluttered around him so deliciously, she was close as well. He raised himself back up and watched as she fought to keep from falling off the edge that he had pushed her to. "Look at me." His voice rough with lust made her eyes snap open to stare at his, their sweat covered bodies sliding easily against eachother and heightening the feelings between them. She could feel the coil tightening in her lower stomach as her eyes began to roll back when he slowed down causing her to send him a disbelieving look. He tried to shake his wet hair away from his face but it fell back into place while he sped back up, "Keep looking at me." She nodded some as he lifted her hips a little more and picked up his pace, going as fast as he could with her moaning below him in pure bliss.

He could feel his lower stomach getting tighter as she fought to keep her eyes locked with his but it was becoming more and more difficult to do with the pleasure he was causing to race through her veins like liquid fire. Hearing the groans and gasps coming from the red head was quickly shoving her back to that precarious ledge that was waiting for her so invitingly fall over. He moaned again and Saiya's eyes snapped up to look at him when she felt the little trills that were fighting to take over her body. He had moaned her name, and it was the most addictive thing she had ever heard. She wanted to hear it again and leant up to bite his neck, hoping to get the same response. He didn't disappoint as her name flowed from his lips and she fell back on the sweat soaked covers with wide eyes and hitching breath.

Seeming to understand what was the cause of the bite, he grinned and snapped his hips forcefully against hers as his head fell back with the moan that accompanied it, her name not far behind. He heard her breathing pick up and opened his lust darkened eyes to watch as her lithe body writhed against his so sinfully. She locked eyes with his as the feelings grew stronger and gasped out as her head leant back response to a sudden jerk that had her seeing stars, "S-So close!"

He grunted as she dug her fingernails into his biceps that flexed in time with his thrusting to keep his weight off of her. "Eyes open," he reminded when hers began to roll back again. She groaned but complied and stared into his as the thrusts began to lose their steady rhythm and more erratic until he was fighting to keep his eyes open as well. He knew he couldn't last much longer and leant closer to the woman below him and gave her a kiss that seemed to tell her that her body and soul belonged to him, which she responded to greedily with the same feelings flowing through her touch. He pulled back a little and watched as she was fighting to keep control and he couldn't last much longer with her moaning his name so sweetly to his ears. "Let go." She focused her hazy eyes on his but still fought that hot coil in her stomach until he leant down beside her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Come for me Saiya."

He heard her gasp and leant back up in time to see her lose control at the moment their eyes met and he thrust one particularly rough time that kicked her over the edge and white exploded in front of her as she arched her back almost painfully, toes curling and all but screamed his name as the orgasm that tore through her body made her hyperaware of his length throbbing deep inside of her while her walls gripped and fluttered around him. The sight was enough for him to lose that last bit of control he was keeping for her and with a few more quick thrusts and her walls clenching his so tightly, he thrust his hips forward as far as they could go and groaned out her name as he came deep inside of her.

She forced her eyes open to watch his face contort almost in pain but from the exact opposite as the hot feeling of his seed filled her and she moaned while pulled him down for a long kiss as his body seemed to jerk a few more times before he sighed into the kiss then leant back. She smiled tiredly up at him as her hand rested on the side of his face where he took her hand in his while he stared at their hands curiously until she chuckled and let her stiff legs fall back to the bed as he pulled out with a groan and laid beside the grinning raven.

* * *

***snickers***

**Safe area below.**

* * *

He rolled his eyes but chuckled and watched as she turned on her side to face him and smirked tiredly, "I guess that means you want to be with me huh?"

"How'd you ever guess?" the sarcasm thick as Sasori nudged her forehead gently, which she swatted away and snuggled closer. He pulled one of the blankets that had been kicked off the bed over them as she curled up to his chest and yawned.

His hand found hers and brought it up to kiss gently, while he watched the shock in her blue eyes from the gesture turn to love and kissed his hand as well before she started to doze off until there was a loud banging on the locked door. They jumped awake quickly and looked at the door, glad to see it still standing and listened as a grouchy voice yelled through the barrier, "I don't care how good of a cook you are. Some of us are trying to sleep dammit!"

They could hear the cursing grow more distant as Sasuke stomped back to his room further down the hallway and slam his door shut. She blinked a few times as it hit her how loud she must have been and red quickly flooded her cheeks, hiding her face in the red head's chest as he chuckled and pulled her closer.

Further down the hallway, Sasuke sighed as silence prevailed throughout the house, "Thank god. I didn't know how much more I could stand to hear them." He fell on his bed then groaned and shoved his face in his pillow and cursed the two for being completely awake now.

She looked up with a still red face and grinned, "It's a good thing the house I picked out is more than big enough for the two of us." He shook his head at her antics but couldn't help to nod in agreement when she yawned again and used his upper arm as a pillow, muttering sleepily, "Love you Sasori."

His brown eyes widened the slightest bit then closed as he kissed her gently on the lips while her breathing evened out, "I love you too Saiya."

Closing his eyes, he began to drift off but not before hearing a tired giggle, "I heard that," making him snort in return and pull her closer as they fell asleep.

* * *

**That's the end.**

**Again, thanks to Karkatsbabe for helping me come up with some great ideas to fuel my imagination into making this story in 2 days!**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
